Of Angels and Gods
by SokiKuro
Summary: He hates life. His other half is worried and wants nothing more than to change his mind. Puzzleshipping. Summary is for the second chapter/one-shot
1. A glance into a death angel's life

_Hello everyone!_

_This is a gift to my dear friend _Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san_! But I hope you all will like it._

_"Of Angels and Gods" is a series of two one-shots based on two of my original stories I wrote. So all Yu-Gi-Oh characters involved can be out of character. Well, before I talk to much just have fun reading it._

* * *

_The rating is for this chapter, just to make sure._

**_Summary: _**_He just wants to take a drink and forget his problems for a moment. To bad that his own personal stalker wants to play psychiatrist._

**_Genre:_**_Well, I guess Family, hints on hurt and my own kind of Humor._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I make no profit from the following, which was done purely to entertain all of you and myself.**

* * *

There it is. That loud place humans search to find salvation from their petty problems. Stupid. I can't count the ignorant fools I had to bother to fetch because they found it entertaining to drink their selves to death. A dumb way to die I might add. Sometimes even their souls are so annoying drunk that you have to rub their faces into their own urine for them to get the hint.

I see a woman with clothes that would be better described as two thin straps of textile but with boots up to her knees entering the bar. Humans and their strange sense of fashion. If she at least would wear black leather and not this cheap and pink stuff. Such an eyesore. Well, she will be dead by the end of the night if everything works out smoothly.

Which reminds me why I'm here at this godforsaken place.

I enter the bar; a few humans look my way most probably because of my star-shaped tri-colored hair as if I'm the only one with strange hair. Idiots. I ignore all of them, no problem, but the stench is hard to ignore, the stench of thick smoke of cigarettes, the alcohol and bad perfume, the sweat and want of these hormone-driven creatures.

I sit down at a table in a secluded part of this shitty place and wait for the annoying waitress to arrive. Fifteen more flirts and she won't have to worry about getting a man that could pay her bills ever again if everything goes smoothly.

And again I'm reminded why I'm here. Fuck. That bitch would better hurry up. Luckily for her I don't have to wait long. She swings her hips and flutters with her eyelashes. Fourteen flirts to go. "What can I do for you?" If I hadn't sworn myself to never show any kind of emotion I would have vomited right on her shiny fake-leather shoes.

"Get me the strongest drink you have." I order her in my typical of any emotion void voice. She blinks at me. "Move." Or saying goodbye to your life comes a few hours earlier. I can arrange that, trust me.

She looks hurt. As if I would give a fuck. Besides, I'm sure here are enough brainless cretins that will make her feel better to get into her pants. Humans.

"That wasn't very nice." Me and my fucking luck. Welcome to my own personal stalker since birth. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Go and fuck yourself with a glowing iron rod. "No." And why ask? You already have planted your ass on that seat. Stupid moron.

"I knew you would say that." He smirks at me.

Oh, yeah? Would you mind if I get a rusty knife and cut out that cheerful smile of yours? Or if I would burn out those sparkling eyes? "What?" I ask him casually.

His smile widens and he rests his chin on the back of his hand. "The usual. I'm just happy to see you. And you?"

"The usual." I'm wondering if there is a way to end your existence. I'm set to not let you tickle the smallest emotion out of me, well, meaning I will not show them through my mimic and gestures, my eyes, my voice since I'm regretfully truly pissed off right now. All the fault of that little- "Doing work."

"Awww, you'll work yourself to death." And it begins.

I'm already dead you dimwit. "Nothing better to do." Where is that woman and my fucking drink? If I have to listen to that shit again then...

"You're such a workaholic. You should enjoy yourself more." He gives me that creepy gaze. His smile gone. "Like you used to."

You could jump down in an active volcano. I'm sure I could bring myself to show a smile after that. I roll my eyes at him. Fuck. He got me again. "I still do." If you mean imagine you and all my subordinates to die. Very amusing, indeed.

He raises one brow, sighs dramatically and shakes his head. "You're so hopeless. Where have I gone wrong with you?" Breath. Just ignore him. He isn't worth getting another migraine. I have more than enough of those.

"Your drink sir." About time damn woman. I say nothing as she places the glass in front of me. I can see her shooting a curious glance at the biggest pain in my ass ever existed. Okay, someone is not far away from stealing his status. Never thought that this would be possible.

"What can I bring you?" she asks him cautious.

"I would love it, if you lovely lady would bring me two glasses of cheery juice." He and his annoying cheery juice fetish. He then suddenly takes hold of my drink. Oh no, he wouldn't dare. I need that. I hate alcohol, but I really need a drink. That I would sink so low. All the fault of that little one, thanks to him and his constant whining about having to do his job it gets really hard for me to suppress my emotions. He really giving me the rest. Fuck, I need that drink. "And would you please take this with you?" He did. Fucking asshole. You just took away my only reason for being here so early.

That woman blushes and smiles lightly. "Of course, I'll be right back." And she leaves with a bounce in her steps. I can barely keep myself from making her slip and break her neck. Give me that damn drink back. I want to get wasted for once in my existence.

"Oh my, that woman has legs. Don't you agree?" He flashes me a bright smile.

Don't try to set me up again. We both know you will only get bitchy at me afterwards. Fucking hypocrite. "One of yours?" It would fit perfectly. Flirting is a hobby of both of them. I know better though.

He shakes his head. Didn't see that coming. "No, but I know you. I just want to make her last night a good one." It's really frustrating. How can that bastard read me so damn well? "You should try that too. You know firsthand how it is." Yes, a drink would really do me a favor right now. "And we need to talk about that." He points with his thumb in the direction that woman left to. "You hate alcohol." No shit. And then there is that fucking smirk of his. "And with your seventeen years you're too young."

"Considering that we exist for several thousand years," 5029 years, six months, one weak and three days to be exact. Yeah, I count the freaking days I have to endure him. Your point? "Your argument is invalid." I retort.

He pouts at me. Yes, pouts. Sometimes I wonder how old he thinks he is. "But as your older brother I have to protect you, even from yourself."

Not this talk again. "We're twins. You only lived six years longer than me, oh high and mighty Pharaoh." And fuck my existence he got me again. If this continues he will get all hyper.

His eyes sparkle. That jerk is obviously satisfied with my damn reaction. "But I also was born first my precious little one." Maybe I should just slaughter everyone in this bar. Sounds great. I can leave sooner; have a little fun and knowing my new charge I'll save us a lot of time.

That woman comes back with our new drinks. Have I mentioned that I hate cheery juice? No? You want to know why? I fear you will find out soon enough. She leaves and that idiot winks at me, raising his glass. "The most beautiful color in the world. Blood red, nearly black like your beautiful eyes." Now you know. Sick bastard. I'm pretty sure a twin shouldn't speak like that to his sibling, but he always has done that. Nowadays he does it to get me all riled up. He hates it when I show no emotions at all. Still, does he know how lame he sounds?

"Where is your icy shadow?"

And that dumb pout returns. "Why do you ask? Can it be that you love him more than me?" He looks mortified before his expression turns into a tearful one. Such an actor. "Is it because he's more suited to be one of yours?" I would rather be tied to you.

"Atem." I growl out. He blinks at me and suddenly he latches himself onto me. What the fuck?

"You haven't said my name in over eight hundred years! I'm so happy!" And I'll fucking kill you. Get the hell of off me! Note to self: Don't call him by his name ever again or rip your tongue out.

I shove him away as far as his tight hold would let me. How is it fair that he is stronger than me? "And that is exactly the reason why I asked where he is." I don't like that former priest, never did. But that idiotic twin of mine behaves absolute decent in the presence of our uptight cousin.

Suddenly all the playfulness from his eyes vanishes. I haven't seen him look that serious at me since I broke my leg due to my freaking clumsiness, got blood poisoning and died. Creepy. "Tell me what's bothering you." And he goes all bossy on me. How dare he? Do I look like one of his subordinates? I don't think so.

"Nothing." But your closeness, you in general, my and your subordinates, a few of them especially and my annoying job and my tiring existence. To sum it up: nothing worth talking about.

He pierces me with his gaze. Sometimes I'm really sure that he's bipolar, but I know that he isn't. "Yami. You barley can keep up your mask you had on for over 4000 years. I can see the emotions in your eyes." Fuck. Have I just heard right? "And as happy as I am that I can't see anything left from your disinterest, indifference, boredom and slight annoyance at everything," I got it. Do you want a hug for being able to list all the feelings I permit myself to have consciously? "It worries me to see you like that."

I stare at him and take a sip of that damn cheery juice. Hm...maybe I can make him drown on it. It would free me from him for twenty minutes. Tempting. Damn the consequences. "Like what?" Isn't this what you wanted?

He fixes me with his purple respect demanding eyes. I really warm up to the thought of burning them out. The candle sits right in front of us. Accidents happen so easily. "You look like you're at your breaking point." Wow, never would have guessed that. Dimwit. "Hey Yami, let's pretend for a minute that we're still inseparable twins that tell each other everything."

"Why?" Do I really have to tell you that you always pretend that? You better get your brain checked. On the other hand I'm pretty sure that all help for you is lost.

"If you don't then I'll take a vacation and won't leave your side until you tell me what bothers you." Shit. I know he would do that. He already did once. Don't need that again or all his annoying fangirls and boys under my subordinates at our heels or all that chaos or our cousin giving him and me a lecture that takes hours. But most importantly, I don't need his fucking flirting.

He has the nerve to ruffle my hair. "I see we understand us. Well, then you can tell me everything. Why don't start from the beginning?"

I glare at him. "Fine." You fucking extortionist, have it your way. "It all started with your death...

**X**

I was dead for a little over six years and that was my first job as death angel without my babysitter having an eye on me. Of course I was beyond annoyed, especially after I heard what would become out of you considering that I never wanted to see you again.

So, there you were, deadly wounded from your stupid battle with that Roman. War, the dumbest invention of humankind. Your wife was crying and the rest of your people stood there as if the world would end. Well, that would have been really nice. A reason to celebrate, not to grief over.

Whatever. Suddenly you wanted them all to leave and after an irritating and absolute unnecessary argument they left. Even half dead you can't stop being a bossy asshole. And then you called out to me.

"Yami, I know you're here." I have to admit that I was shocked. No matter how near someone is to his death he shouldn't notice the presence of a death angel as long as he hides in the shadows. I just glared at you, which made you pout at me.

"Don't play hard to get." You whined. You always had a thing for lame pick-up phrases. Don't look at me like that.

After listening to your pathetic pleas for ten minutes I left the shadows and sat down next to you. You were overjoyed to see me. I explained why I was there and you took it just like that. I ended your life and you became a freaking guardian angel that started to stalk me and would interfere in everything I do like I wouldn't be able to handle things on my own. Then you had that annoying idea that I need someone special in my life, tried to set me up and got all possessive over me when one of those people you dragged in front of me showed interest in me. Then you started to seduce every death angel you laid eyes on as soon as I became the leader of all of them. Of course you only played with them, they came to me and whined, complained about you not loving them and wanted me to comfort them. And now you have a freaking fan club that chases me whenever they think I don't treat you well enough or think that I would keep them from you or want to get into my pants when they can't get in yours.

You have no idea what I all have done to get rid of them. It's really sad that we can't kill each other not even with our scythes. I burned them. I ripped them to shreds. Gave them the cruelest illnesses in the world. But even after all the pains they had to go through most of them still wouldn't get the hint.

**X**

I take another sip from that stupid juice. Gods, ripping someone in little pieces sounds so good right now. Maybe that teen over there. He will become a speculator. I'm pretty sure there are already enough out there.

"Wow, I haven't heard you talk that much in one week since we were fourteen." I really want to kill him. So very much. I glare at him and he raises his hands in surrender, but that huge and dumb smile stays fixed on his face. "Okay, I'll cut the flirting down. Sounds good?"

Why don't stop your annoying stalking altogether? Hm...I wonder...What happens when I make him a coffin out of cement and throw him into the deepest part of the ocean? Why have I never thought about that? "Fine." A plan already forms in my head. I'm sure that I even would get help.

"So, who else is your problem?" He asks seriously. "Let me guess, is it our dear cousin?"

I narrow my eyes. I load that bastard for all he has done. But regardless..."Not really. He knows how to keep you in check." And most of the time he stays out of my way as long as he doesn't think it is necessary to scold or lecture me because of my brother. Has its benefits to be one of the favorites of Death.

He sighs. "True. Tell me about Bakura and Marik."

Do I really have to? Our eyes lock and I know he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him everything that bothers me. Jerk.

**X**

Those two. Where to begin? They're bastards. I never cared about them disobeying the rules until I got the leader. In our younger years I even helped them to slaughter a few villages and towns, terrorizing humans and mask our traces. We really had a lot of fun. But then I became the fucking leader and it became bothersome when they started natural catastrophes, diseases, the plague being one of their favorite inventions, or got themselves involved into wars only because they were bored and had nothing better to do. Well, it's kind of hilarious to see how humans get reminded so cruelly that this planet doesn't belong to them.

What else? They like to play who gets the most and so steal the job of other death angles what makes those lazy as fuck.

Not to mention that stupid affection Bakura has to that Ryou, ripping out hearts to give them to him, Ryou, the kind type of guy who loves everyone, he who got raped and died in the process. I remember that his rapist was going to get murdered a day later since Karma is as you know a true bitch. Of course Bakura wasn't satisfied with the human who wanted to go through with the deed and took matters in his own hands, showing him how to do it right.

He castrated the man, making sure that he wouldn't bleed to death, and let him eat his own penis, meanwhile rapping him with the knife. Then he showed that human how to skin others alive without killing them. He let rats feed on the rapist, using his powers to keep the man alive and conscious. All the while giving that other human a lecture of how to kill and torture right, making sure is victim heard every word loud and clearly. He even demonstrated a few things while explaining, like setting the man on fire, shock-freeze parts of his body and shattering those, poured bleach and salt over him, broke every bone as slowly as he could. Must have been really painful I guess and a great show.

Bakura really had his fun and in the process created one of the first serial killers. H. H. Holmes. **(AN) **That man was a bother, finding the humans in that hotel was irritating.

Oh and Marik felt challenged and created his own serial killer. It soon became a hobby of theirs to create ones, betting on who of those humans was the worst, keeping them save from the police until they got bored with them. Keeping humans save is your job not ours, it annoyed me to no end.

**X**

There wasn't really more to say. They are my best friends. Irritating as all hell but truly good friends. And they do their job fast and correct as long as it isn't beneath them. What they do in their free time is none of my concern.

Atem blinks at me. Wait. Have I just thought his name? Fuck. "Of course you're more bothered over the fact that they protect those murderers instead of creating them."

I shrug. "They do the paperwork." And as long as I don't have to do it they can do whatever they want, even if the scolding of our boss is anything but pleasant. But what should he do? We are the best and he loves us for all the chaos we create and we never leave anything behind that sells us out. Hell, he only scolds us because the boss of my annoying stalker wants him to.

"You're impossible. But I guess it is my fault." Oh no, not that again. "I should have protected you more."

For the love of..."Drop it. I'm over it." And really there wasn't anything you could have done. Stupid, overprotective conceited ass.

He glares at me. Oh no, I'm so scared. "Very well, if that is your wish." He leans forward. "Anything else?"

I snore. Oh yes, there is a heck of a lot. "Since those stupid life-prolonging measures I have to deal with more lazy death angles that have dumb ideas. Rather living like humans instead of doing their real jobs." My gaze wanders over the waitresses. "Anzu," She had been one, tried to seduce me as I came to get her. "She wants to open a dance academy. Mai wants to sell her own fashion and Jonouchi wants to open more institutions that help humans." That blond. I tell you he wants to kill me with his goofiness.

"Well, Seth has his own company..." He trails of and sighs. "I know what you mean. I always get an earful from my boss." You bet. None of our kind is allowed to interfere in the matters of the living. Not that anyone keeps to that rule. "So, Jonouchi still wants to make the world a better place?"

I can barely stop myself from banging my head against the table. "Yes."

"Tell me."

**X**

Jonouchi. It all started during a famine, don't remember which one. I only remember that he died from one of the very firsts since I had to get him. Whatever. There was this famine and it was his first job all alone and to such measurements. Instead of taking lives he gave them something to eat and drink. Which death angle in his right mind does something like that? I had to go there and kill them all by myself, okay, Bakura and Marik helped when they heard of it. They found it hilarious and he whined the whole day over the lost food that could have helped others. What the fuck?

That blond moron proceeded in helping those that were hungry and sick and his fucking job to take care of. At some point he finally got the hint, but instead of giving up he created charities. Oh, Bakura and Marik have a hell of fun destroying those, but even they need time to do that. At least the humans are still arrogant and selfish enough to ignore his plans on how to make sure that each living thing on the planet has enough to fill their stomachs. Plans that actually work. You have to wonder how someone as stupid as him gets such ideas.

And I can't count the times he got shoot or slaughtered because he wanted to make peace between two parties, be it gangs or countries. Che. I can't deny that he succeeds somewhat. They hate him and want to get rid of him, working together to accomplish that. Fuck, all the stress I had to make sure the humans wouldn't notice how he just left a mortuary or awoke in the middle of an autopsy. And all he does is grinning and laughing it off, wanting to celebrate his victory, not caring that he is on the wanted list of the FBI, CIA and all the like.

Now he has a new hobby, though. One day he stole all of our clothes deeming them as too fancy for us and replaced them with simple clothes only based on fibers given by mother nature only. He accused me of murdering innocent animals for my leather clothes. But he has nothing against killing animals to get meat, fucking hypocrite, as long as they had been treated humanely. Yesterday he stole all of Mai's make-up. That was the rest for her. She nearly destroyed our town in her want to murder him.

**X**

"Ah, so he's going back to his phase from the seventies." He interrupts me. I nod. "I have to admit I find his flower-power mentality quite amusing and he had gotten so many humans to follow his view of things back then. It made my work easier." Of course.

"Amusing?" My hand still aches from all that paperwork at that time. And don't remind me of the drugs. My death angles had been so stoned that they couldn't do shit and a lot of them still haven't overcome that phase. They like to party a lot and fight each time when a human dies in a disco or some party.

"Somewhat." He confirms. "Is he trying to pull off a new revolution?"

Ah, yes, Jonouchi and his revolutions. Let's just say his newest idea is to stop death itself. All for life or some shit like that. "You could say that."

"As bothersome as all this sounds I know that you're used to all of it." That's true and isn't that sad? "So let me get this straight. It's the little one, isn't it?"

This time I bang my head against the table. I hear him laughing lightly at me. Marik once showed me how to rip out vocal cords without killing. Maybe I should try it just to make sure that I still can do it.

"Come on Yami-chan," Maybe he wants me to kill him, knowing him it could be a turn on for him. He taps against my head. "He isn't that bad, a little clumsy, but-"

"A little clumsy?" I growl out. "You don't even know the half of it."

**X**

Yuugi Mutou, the first death angel since over thousand years directly under my care, since one of my subordinates once again screwed up. He should have become a guardian angel like Ryou since even though his life was cruel and he was clumsy as hell his soul isn't made to take lives.

The first time I took him with me to end the life of an old man he started to cry uncontrollable which got only worse when the grandchildren of that old man came to visit. He begged me to keep the man alive and wasn't speaking a word with me for two days after I did what I had to, only said that I was a cruel bastard without a heart.

And then there was that incident with his best friend Malik or rather Marik's new obsession. He was on Marik's list and Yuugi did everything to rescue his friend with the help of Jonouchi, who of course was thrilled. It is rather needless to say that the boy got the shock of his life upon seeing Yuugi who was already dead for one year. And of course that little one had nothing better to do than to explain our workings to the Egyptian.

**X**

"I remember that." And I get interrupted once more by that smirking pain in my ass. "You nearly begged me on your knees to take Malik under my wing."

I feel my left eye twitch. "Don't exaggerate." It had been the first time my control over my emotions had slipped, but I'm pretty sure I pushed him against a wall and had him at his throat.

"Hey, I have bent the rules for you." That is true. Dammit. I hate it, but if he hadn't I would have another Yuugi. Oh god no, anything but that.

"But now he does his work, doesn't he?"

I groan. Oh he does his work alright. Finally got the hang on how to take a life. Controlling and wanting to do this is a whole lot different story...

**X**

It was our first test. Yuugi, after all his abilities as death angle had fully awakened, finally had been able to stand in a forest without killing anything due to his mere presence. It's sad that I had to sacrifice whole forests and all the animals in there. The humans went all crazy over it and my two psychos couldn't stop laughing and created fires to hide our traces. That were interesting grill parties.

But that's not important anymore. Back to that test. Maybe I should have checked if anything could get in our way, but I had grown impatient and I needed to get home because Jonouchi had once more a small war with Seth since our cousin refused to help him with the money he had made with his company.

So we were at a mall on a Saturday. I wanted to test if the little one could move through a crowd without killing someone. Everything went smooth at first but then that little one saw a camera from some TV station. He became curios but freaked out when one of the reporters spoke to him. In under a second everyone in that mall died. I could do nothing but face-palm.

"Uh...is that bad?" He asked weakly, again near tears.

Oh why should it have been bad? The whole thing had been live, which meant that we couldn't repair the damage done. He killed around nine hundred really healthy people within a second without adding a cause to those deaths and so broke the record of Bakura, who then decided to go with a new natural catastrophe to set that right, the catastrophe only to hide that he just let over thousand people drop dead. The only good thing was that no camera could make a picture of us. Oh, and no one important had died either. "No." I answered him. "I'm sure Bakura and Marik will celebrate with you." My dry statement made him cry.

Then there was that time we were in a hospital. I figured it would be easier for the little one to fetch someone that was already dying through cancer. That human was surrounded by his family and a doctor was standing over him. Yuugi only had to touch the human and we could have gone.

It was the doctor who broke down dead due to cancer and the other human was healed. Yes, try to explain that.

It wasn't the only time he did something like that. There was that old woman that had breast cancer. Her husband died instead. A politician was to die at a heart attack in the middle of a conference with his fellow bloodsuckers. Half of them died. He fell into a depression after he accidentally killed a bunch of school kids when he only should have end the life of the bus driver, who of course wasn't dead.

I then decided to pick people that were alone. After a lot of whining I even let him make their last day a good one. Each time he killed everything in a radius of several meters without noticing.

He still gets incredible sad when he has to take a life. He should have read the job description before taking the scythe of one of us. Why can't he see why our work is so important?

I brought him to those that wanted to end their lives. I know suicide is stupid, but it isn't our duty to talk people out of it, what he did.

And now he got best friends with Jonouchi and wants to turn the world into paradise. He collects money for the poor and makes sure they get medical treatment. With his huge innocent eyes he already has pulled more than half of my subordinates on their side to help the humans. Bakura and Marik start to get irritated, especially after the others wanted them to stop what they do and complained that they enjoyed their job too much. In their rage they slaughtered a few of them. Of course we don't stay dead for long. Only I know how.

I than had to handle a crowd of angry subordinates that wanted me to punish those two, two psychos that wanted me to punish them and our boss that found that funny and couldn't stop laughing.

I ended it after it got too much. It is really useful that my subordinates have to obey my every word.

Yuugi now is sulking and complains 24/7 about pretty much everything and criticizes my personality altogether, saying I have no heart and don't care of taking lives and that I shouldn't force him to.

**X**

I gulp down the rest of that juice. "Can I now have that drink oh my Pharaoh?"

He smiles sympathetic. "Sounds like you really need one." He sighs. "Drinking is no solution." It is not? That are really big news to me. "So, you're here to play his babysitter?"

"Why else?" My gaze wanders to the entrance. He should be here any second. He can't fight against my orders. "Satisfied?"

No answer. That is strange. Reluctantly I look back at Atem. He gives me a strange look before shaking his head and smiles. "Not yet, but I'm getting there." What the fuck does that mean? "I probably should thank the little one."

I nearly fall from my seat. "You truly have gone nuts." He just laughs at me. Haven't seen him that happy since we were sixteen. Not that I care. Idiot.

The door opens and I can't believe my eyes. Yuugi smirks at me. Oh, you don't know with whom you're messing. He walks over to us.

"Hello Atem-san." He bows at my brother. He is startled when Atem simply stares at him. It confuses me too. He normally is all over the little one like a lovesick bastard. But I have more important things to do.

I get to my feet and walk over to the human that came with Yuugi. He talks with the bartender, telling him that he wants to change his life to the better and that his eyes were opened. Yuugi is by my side in a second.

"What are you doing?" He hisses at me.

"Doing my job." What do you think? Go over there and talk nicely to that human. "And you will do yours." I order him. He stiffens and glares furiously at me.

I lay my hand on the shoulder of that man. I hate touching others. The things I have to do to make things right. I probably should buy disinfectants.

The man freezes for a moment before standing up and turning around. He pulls out his pistol from under his jacket and starts to shoot aimlessly. Next to me Yuugi screams and closes his eyes.

I look around. Cheap pink stuff falls down with a new hole in her head as does the flirting waitress together with others I don't care to take a better look on. The humans scream with Yuugi and want to flee the scene. A click tells me that the man is finished. "Well, then Yuugi. You shouldn't let them wait."

The bartender attacks the human and they roll around on the floor. Of course, now that that scumbag has no bullets over the weakling wants to play hero. Humans.

Yuugi starts to cry. "You really love your job, don't you?"

"Sometimes." But really, work is work.

"For someone that loves humans that much you leave them to suffer quite a long time." Atem interrupts our glaring match.

Yuugi blushes furiously and with tears in his eyes walks over to the people that shall die. Inwardly I count down from three to zero. Instead of four, eight people drop dead, including the bartender and that human, but that woman with the hole in the head lives.

A new record. Only eight people dead and only one from four whose time was up is still alive. A reason to celebrate. "You get better." I state dryly.

Yuugi turns on his heels, tears running down his cheeks. "I hate doing this."

I look around. For once no witnesses. Also a new record. I know it's useless, because humans are greedy and stupid creatures but I set things straight.

The little one hears the groans and looks at the former dead people. "How?"

If he would listen for once he would know. "Simple. We're death angels. Get that in your head."

Atem chuckles and has the great idea to wrap his arms around me. Maybe Marik has still some acid left. I think my brother needs a shower. "And don't forget that my precious little one is the best." Oh yes, he really needs a shower.

"The best in being an asshole." The little one storms out of the bar and slams the door shut. I wonder how he will react to Bakura's plan to celebrate his newest failure. I'm sure my friend already knows. He has a sixth sense for things like that.

I let go of a breath. That kid is such a drama queen. Billions of humans that would love to have my job and I'm stuck with one who hates it. The irony. Frustrating.

"Want to annoy Seth?" Atem asks me.

A smirk finds his way to my lips. "Like in the old days?"

He gives me the same smirk. "Indeed."

I don't need to think long about it. "The best idea you had in a long time." And again he simply laughs.

* * *

_**AN: **__H. H. Holmes (May 16, 1861– May 8, 1896) was supposedly the first serial killer. He had built a hotel for the simple reason to murder people in it using several methods._

_I hope that all of you could enjoy reading this. Leave a review to let me know._

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san _I hope your Hikami could make you happy!_


	2. A God's Misery

_I hope you all can enjoy reading this little piece of work :) _

_I'm sorry for the possible ooc'ness._

**_Genre: _**_Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I make no profit from the following, which was done purely to entertain all of you and myself.**

* * *

Life and death. Is there a better pair in this world that reflects the two sides of our struggle that is called existing? Death and life. They are inseparable; always the complete opposite of each other and like light and darkness bound for eternity, without one another they would cease to exist. Life is only there for death to be. And the only reason I haven't given up my existence... yet.

But the longer I move under this sky, around the world the more dead and hollow I feel. Is it really worth to keep struggling only because your disappearance from this sphere would mean grief and the end for another? When you can't go on, can't see a reason to? Maybe I still have a reason, but that one isn't for me, it is for someone else. Someone that always was dearest to me, someone I never want to see in pain, but I hurt him every single day by hating life and everything that comes with it.

A sigh escapes my lips. Something I have done more times than anyone would be able to count. I look blankly at my reflection in the crystal clear water of a spring. My hollow purple eyes stare back at me; the hints of crimson they once hold have vanished years, maybe centuries ago. It feels like several millennia, though. The rest of my everything doesn't look any better. Hollow and lifeless are the best words to describe me at this very moment.

But what else should I look like? Life isn't even worth the dirt under my nails. So why bother looking alive? So that others wouldn't notice how I feel? That would mean that I still care, that I still want to pretend. I have stopped caring about me long ago.

"Here you are." I tense a little after hearing the deep worry and relief in his tired voice. I wonder why he still tries so hard, why he still cares so deeply. "I... This time you were really hard to find," he says quietly while he settles down next to me, "It took me three whole days." I only was gone for three days? I thought that it was a month or so.

I acknowledge him with a short glance before staring back at my reflection, which now had company just like me, a complete opposite companion. But we always were and forever will be the complete opposite of each other, at least as long as we both exist.

Is that why he cares about me? Is that the reason he loves life and wants to cherish every moment? Because I don't?

I blink tiredly. I haven't asked myself questions in a very long time. Where was that coming from? Oh, whatever, I'm really not interested in getting answers.

Suddenly the clear surface of the water is disturbed and our images vanish. Not a second later ice-cold water hits my face. The temperature isn't really surprising, considering there is snow all around us, not that I know where we are exactly. I think it's Canada but it also could be somewhere in Russia.

"Why would you do that?" A little bit of life in form of anger finds its way back into my voice. How it annoys me. But then again, I hate pretty much everything that isn't connected in any shape or form to death, even my own emotions of hatred and anger. I wish I could stop feeling, that would make everything so much easier. But I'm full of emotions, even if I don't show them; I just bottle them up inside me. He is the only one who knows that I still have them. The only one who can see them, see through me. Which is really bothersome.

He smiles innocently at me. He always was good at playing innocent. "You looked like you needed something refreshing."

With the sleeve of my jacket I wipe my face. Hm, I haven't even noticed that I wear normal human clothes. Why was it again? Oh yes, Anzu, the goddess of dancing, dragged us to some place I can't remember, but I remember that a lot of us were highly drunk. Like my counterpart over here. And I'm sure that I also had two or four drinks. Which would explain why I'm here in the middle of a freezing nowhere. I become more depressed, suicidal when drinking alcohol.

Water once again splashes over my face. "Yugi." I give him my version of a glare, but I don't know if it is intimidating like it used to be, since my eyes are still hollow. I know it. And, besides that, he never gets intimidated by me.

Yugi pouts at me. That look should be forbidden. Oh well, it could be worse than just a simple pout. "But, Yami, you drifted off again. And that after the long journey I took to find you."

Yami. Once upon a time I had a different name, one I and everyone else forgot over the years. Originally Yami was Yugi's nickname for me, since I preferred, and still do, the night over the day. The name truly does fit me, now more than ever. With Yugi it is the same. I gave him that name, 'cause he loves to play games with me and everyone that is out there. Sometimes I wish I could enjoy life like he does, just for him, but there is nothing enjoyable about it.

"I was just thinking." I reply before I get wet all over again. He already has his hand back in the water.

Yugi pulls his hand out of the icy liquid and huffs at me. "You should stop thinking. It obviously isn't doing any good for you."

"So, why were you searching for me?" I change the topic, already knowing the answer, not that he would tell me his true reason.

"Can't I just search for my best friend to simply hang out with him?" What did I say? I'm tired of this game.

I change my sitting posture to get a better look at him. He has dark circles under his eyes. This time I really must have worried him. I feel bad but it also makes me angry. He should take care of himself instead of me. "Yugi, it's my life and I can do with it what I want."

Now he is the one who glares and I have to admit that it is a very impressive one, but I can also see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. "You're doing nothing with it. You just wait for your end to come."

He waits for a reaction of any kind. I don't do anything but look back at him. He is right. I won't turn the simple truth into a secret even if it would make him feel better. But like I said, I have stopped pretending.

Yugi averts his gaze. "Why do you hate life so much?" His pained question takes me of guard. We never have talked about it. He normally avoids that topic, being afraid of something I can't quite grasp.

Maybe it is about time to address that topic. "What isn't there to hate about? Life is nothing but a cruel fight to keep existing. There is nothing positive about it." I explain shortly, my voice a little harsh.

"That's not true." Yugi shoots back, his hands clenched into fists, shaking. I knew that he wouldn't understand. Our opinions on that matter are too different. "It is true that life can be a fight. Like _all_ things in this world it can be unmoving and merciless." He admits somewhat defeated but a moment later his eyes are strong again, pinning me down. "But life isn't cruel per se, nothing is. It can give us hard times but will also shower us with happiness, warmth and love. Sometimes it makes us sad, but brings back our smiles soon after. We just have to give it a chance." His tone grows passionate and I can't help but feel embarrassed. Does he know how he sounds? "Life presents us so many chances, offers us so many ways with an open mind without ever wanting something in return, but that we choose the path that will make _us_ happy."

"Yugi." I place a finger over his lips to silence his enthusiastic speech. It made me feel uncomfortable to say the least. "I hate life and no matter what you say, it won't change my opinion."

He slaps my hand away. He always is so moodily when he don't gets a good night's rest. I really feel bad, knowing that it is my fault. "Then we have something in common, since there is nothing you could say to change _my_ mind."

It almost sounds like a challenge. I don't want to change his mind. I just want him to understand me. It's so strange that for once he can't. We always understood each other without words. But am I any different? I don't understand him, I'm not even trying. Maybe I should try, that's the least I can do for the other half of my soul, for my better half that is everything I will never be.

I can see that he follows the trail of my thoughts. It always has been interesting that we can read each other's minds and only ours. I think that it is a proof of the deep bond we share. We aren't the only gods that are like that, with War and Peace it is the same... No, it _had been_ the same. After centuries of war Peace stopped to exist, life, that cruel bastard, left it behind, the humans had forgotten about him, he had lost his purpose. And now War, also known as Marik to us, has the worst split personality ever to keep his counterpart alive in some way, in our thoughts and so also keeps himself alive. I feel sorry for him. If life never would have been no one would need to suffer...

"Without _life_ there wouldn't be _anything_." Yugi interrupts my thoughts harshly. I forgot that he was listening to them. It became so rare that he does, not liking what he would hear while listening.

I agree with him. There would be no pain, no hatred, no suffering. Nothing. I wouldn't sit here and think about how much I loathe life and how utterly useless it is. In the end all that awaits everyone and everything is death. The only salvation to all of our problems.

I catch Yugi's right wrist midair before he can slap me. That's a new one. He truly must be frustrated with me now, considering how much he is against violence. "How about it? I show you why I hate life and you show me why you love it?" It's the best I can offer him. A chance I'm willing to give him, so that I might understand why anybody could love something that is as easily hateable as life.

Yugi watches me with sharp eyes but eventually agrees to it. It wouldn't be like him if he hadn't. I'm sure he sees it like a game, a game to prove me wrong. I get to my feet. I won't make it easy for him to win. Stopping in my motion, I blink. Don't tell me there still is a part of me that wants him to win. Could it be the part that wants to make sure that he will always be happy? Yes, that's the only explanation.

"Well, are we going or what?" Maybe he should take a nap before we leave. An irritated Yugi can bring a lot of trouble and he needs his rest. "No backing out," he growls, determination radiating from him in waves.

Noticing that I still hold onto his wrist I let go and take a deep breath, concentrating to decide on our first stop. It doesn't take me long to find it. "Alright. Follow me." We both disappear, not leaving a trace of ever being there.

I can feel Yugi's confusion. He stares at me before turning his attention back to the female dog that was just giving birth. Birth, the beginning of all of our misery, the perfect point to begin. Poor puppies.

He crouches down with a smile; there is something sad about it. He knows what will happen in a few minutes. "Why are we here?" He finally asks me.

"The first reason I hate life: No matter if we are protozoans, plants or animals, the first purpose our existence has is to reproduce and sentence others to exist, not asking if they want to or not," I answer with a shrug.

Yugi blinks at me bewildered, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Okay... that's a really unromantic way to see it." His pout returns. "You sound like it's a crime to give life." Really? I wonder why. Ah, sarcasm, my old friend. I thought he had left me. I don't answer and just watch him stroking the fur of the dog lovingly, his sad smile back in place. "It's one of the biggest wonders in our world." I suppress the urge to snore.

One of the biggest wonders? Yeah sure, maybe for protozoans and plants. Some insects kill their partners after they have done the deed, purpose in life completed, two at that. And before they are born babies of every breed are nothing more than parasites no matter how cute and innocent they look when they finally leave the womb. Sounds hard? Well, I dare you to prove me wrong.

"You're impossible." He says dryly, but doesn't say anything against what I just thought. Okay, his focus is on the human that just entered. Humans, the most dangerous animals and the most blind. I will admit, though, there are humans that are quite alright, but at least one half of them are ignorant assholes, just like that human, who now curses the new mother for dying and leaving him to fend for her puppies. Yes, I'm sure, she said to life to fuck itself and leave her alone after doing her duty just to annoy the human. Or: Let me give birth before I die so that my stupid owner can kill my babies right after birth, at least those that don't have any worth to him.

I don't know for whom I should feel more sorry, for the puppies that were only born to die right after or for those that have to grow up, not for the mother, after being beaten her whole life she deserves her rest.

Yugi suddenly stand next to me. "They will find good people that will take care of them and make their life worthwhile and in return they will make those people happy."

"There is a chance for that." I have to admit, if that human is capable enough to feed and care for them, in other words: if life isn't a total bitch for once. "Let's go." I really don't need to watch how those cuties die, the last cruel moments of their existence.

The scenery around us changes. Africa. A really beautiful land. That's maybe the only positive part of existing - seeing the stunning landscapes of nature, if they haven't been destroyed by any kind of influence.

"I see." Yugi pulls me out of my thoughts with a sigh.

I nod. "The second purpose of living: ending as nutrition for others." Isn't it funny? Every plant, creature and what not only lives to reproduce and to end as food to make sure another keeps existing a little while longer than them, like that zebra, whose flesh gets ripped out by a lion. So who says that life isn't shitty? At least they had been free and not behind bars for the amusement of others.

I can see Yugi rolling his eyes at me. "That aren't the only reasons we exist."

"Right, suffering is also one." Humans are great examples to make that clear, because they are also the ones who make their own decisions that lead to suffering.

"Alright." After giving the poor last meal of the lion a sad glance, Yugi grasps my wrist and pulls me with him, already knowing where I want to go next.

A bar fight. Each time I see one it is hard for me to believe that everyone involved in it had fun and was enjoying a good time together a few minutes earlier, when they then literally try to kill each other. Is that really necessary? Well, each species has their fights I suppose, but that is simply ridiculous, in the end no one will know who had even started it and why, but there will be people who are badly injured, maybe lost an eye, end up in a coma, others in jail. What a way to fuck one's life up.

Death through murder. One of the cruel destinies life can present to you, ending as food has at least a meaning, but murder... I can only shake my head on that. Once I witnessed a man killing the father, mother and older sister of a small boy right in front of his eyes. I wasn't able to do anything, like always, I'm not allowed to interfere. So, that kid had to watch how his sister was rapped and suffocated, how his father's limbs were hacked off with an ax, how the head of his mother was smashed against a wall until it was mush. Again I didn't knew for whom to feel more sorry, for the slaughtered ones, the child that was marked for the rest of his existence or even for the murderer for whom life had decided to turn him into a monster just to help destroy the lives of others.

But Yugi and I aren't at any of those places. We are at a hospital. Why? Diseases. I nice way of life to say: screw you; I'll make you wish that you were dead. Ever seen a person that is captured in his own body, not able to do anything at all? A person that knows that he will slowly die from a diseases or will lose his mind, noticing his own decay clearly and with full awareness? Be lucky if you don't. It isn't a very nice picture. Those people often simply want to die but other humans won't let them.

I understand their friends and family. There is nothing harder than to see a loved one die right in front of you due to something you're absolute helpless against. They need time to accept the last wish of the victims of life's cruel games, well, in the end they are all victims of it.

The ones I don't understand are the other humans who have nothing to do with them. Why can they decide that death, the end of their pain isn't an option for them? They kill their pets without asking when there is no hope left but for their own race they have such a stupid rule to make them suffer even longer.

I don't need to voice any of my thoughts. Yugi still is reading them. "Don't you think that you could also say that death is the one who lets them wait?" He asks, his eyes lying in shadows.

I don't have to think long for that answer. "It is life that doesn't want to let go. And in the case of the humans... They find more and more ways to help life with it, giving it more chances to be cruel."

"Is there anything else you want to show me?"

I shake my head. We have seen enough for one day. We could visit all the humans that live on the street, those that are treated like shit by their fellow humans for no reason, the depressed ones. There are so many examples to prove that live is a bitch but I'm tired of seeing it. "Your turn." He nods and vanishes. I give the victims of life's unfair plans one last look before I follow him.

I'm surprised when I notice that we're still in the same hospital, only at a different ward. My eyes instantly find Yugi next to a child that was born with cancer. This time it is my turn to ask why we're here.

"This child hasn't much time left, but look at her. She still smiles and is happy, enjoys the moments she has left in this world to her fullest and thanks life for everyday it gives to her." Yugi answers with a fond smile. "She loves her life. Sure, there are moments when she curses it because she wants to _live_ longer and doesn't want for death to get her. That little girl is wise and knows that all her happy moments with her family and friends will forever be over when death comes to claim her, she doesn't see it as salvation." At that word he glares angrily at me. I can't stop myself from flinching. "But as the end of everything."

"If life would be nice and fair, it wouldn't have cursed this girl with cancer." I reply stubbornly.

Yugi narrows his eyes at me. "Do you think death is fair?" I want to say yes, but his fierce gaze silences my attempt. "Life gives as challenges but death just comes whenever it pleases, sometimes way too early or too late. It might be able to end suffering, but it also is the end of all happiness. Hell, death can be as cruel as life, especially when it decides to take you when everything works out perfectly for you and couldn't possibly be any better. It takes you the chances to change your life. So don't you dare to say that death is better than life. They are equal."

Again I wonder if he notices that his words could be considered on having a double meaning, but I say nothing, I don't know what to say.

"Come." Yugi orders angrily and drags me with him. It so strange seeing him this angry.

A moment later we are at some ocean, watching the sun rise. The picture is more than just beautiful in my opinion. "If we would have never exist, we would never have been able to see such enchanting impressions." He says softly. Was he really fed up with me not even a handful of seconds ago? Yugi isn't developing a split personality, is he? He stomps on my feet. "No, of course not!"

"Well, excuse me, but sometimes it's really hard to keep up with your mood swings." I shoot back, rubbing my hurting feet. He's stronger than he looks.

"Just shut up and enjoy this view with me." He pushes me so that I land on my ass and then sits down next to me. There are one or two things I want to say to him, but my voice is captured in my throat. "Don't look at me. The sunrise is that way."

I blink and then something happens that confuses me. A real smile finds its way to my lips, but it disappears right after. I do as he wants. The sunrise truly is magnificent but it is nothing compared to Yugi.

Suddenly he has me in a tight hug. "Thank you, you don't look half bad either." I'm pretty sure that my face has an even darker color than a setting sun.

When the sun is finally up Yugi challenges me to a round of catch. I would have won, if Yugi hasn't decided to turn it into a water fight. Well, since they are his rules I can't accuse him on cheating.

Yugi uses the rest of the day to drag me from one place to another. Sometimes we have a short argument in particular if he wants me to do something I don't want, like dancing, but we never were ones to be able to stay angry with each other long and make up soon after and in the end I have to admit that I have fun. Sometimes I see animals and humans being treated like trash. He always pulls me away from those and forces my attention on those that are happy, complaining in his thoughts that I only can see the negative things.

This goes on for several days. I show him things that make me hate life, because he wants me to and always shows me things that make him love life in return, forcing me to activities like skating. I have no talent for such activities, but he is a patient teacher. I win our snowball fight, though.

One day Yuugi confronts me with a really hard task: meeting up with our friends. Anzu throws a party for all of us. I always go to her parties or accompany the rest when they do something together, but I always keep to my own, keep a distance between us. This time Yugi won't let me get away and I have to talk with all of them. I fear that confrontation.

At first it is awkward. No one knows how to handle me and I don't know how to talk with them. This soon changes when Bakura, the Protective deity of Thieves, starts to tease me merciless, which ends with me emptying a bottle of wine over his head. (The only time Yugi didn't take away the alcohol I was holding.) I'm surprised when he doesn't start a fight but laughs his ass of, pulling me into a headlock and saying that it was time that I got my shit together and stopped behaving like a little pussy. I'm sure he never said something so nice to me.

But the one who really shocks me is Marik. I was sure that he would loathe me, instead he hugs me and turning into his crazy second personality he demands that Bakura and I play strip poker with him like we used to do. It is needless to say that they have no chance against me.

A few hours later I stand on the balcony with Yugi, enjoying the soft breeze of the night. Most of our friends lie behind us, sleeping deeply, Bakura and Marik only in their underpants. Hey, I was sure that I would get sick seeing them completely nude. I'm fine without that picture burnt into my head.

"So, do you still hate life?" Yugi asks out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Is my dumb reaction.

He sighs. "Face it, without life we wouldn't have had all this fun during the last days. We wouldn't be able to enjoy and appreciate a beautiful view, the great moments we spend together. We wouldn't know each other, wouldn't have fun with each other."

One of the smiles I rediscovered not so long ago finds its way to my lips. "I guess you're right." There was no denying it, not even if I would feel like doing so.

He rests his head against my shoulder. "I'm clad, that you gave me this chance. I started to fear that I could never bring you to do it." And all of a sudden I understand what he had feared that day.

"I will always give you a chance, aibou, as many as you need."

He finally gives me one of his own wide and warm smiles. It is good to see it. "I'll keep you to that." He pauses and his smile becomes even brighter, if that is possible. "Do you know what also could never be if we wouldn't live?" I shake my head. "I couldn't love you." And before I can do anything his lips mold softly with mine in a brief and tender kiss.

I can feel how my blood rushes into my head and hear him laughing lightly when he pulls away again. "I definitely would regret never seeing your cute face."

"I'm not cute!" He is the cute one of us. He just laughs harder. I love that sound.

However, I could say that if we never would have lived, then there would never have been anything we would regret. But I don't.

Life is a bitch that loves to throw stones in our way, to give us challenges that can be too great for us. It can be cruel, unfair and hard, merciless and unmoving. It is a fight but sometimes its battles aren't that hard to win. Life presents us chances, but we have to take them, it likes to hide them from us now and then, though. Without life there would be nothing. Sometimes we have to endure suffering but someday the darkness of our life will change into a brighter one. We will never know what true happiness is, if we never would have to face bad times.

Life is a cruel bastard and struggling to exist can be a real pain but there will always be sides that will make it worth it. Life isn't simply black or white. It is full of colors and that is the best about it.

Life and death. They are inseparable, without one another they would cease to exist. That is the simple truth and at this very moment the only reason I need to keep fighting.

I pull Yugi closer to me, wrapping my arms around his lower back and rest my head against his to gaze in his deep eyes. "To answer your previous question, I don't hate it, but I'm still not the biggest fan of it."

Yugi rolls his eyes at me. "Just wait; someday I will make you love it."

"We will see." Whom am I kidding? He never loses. I smirk down at him. "Use your chances wisely, my beloved God of Death."

"Oh, I will, my hopeless God of Life."

* * *

_Please, leave a review if you find the time. I'm always curious what you all think._


End file.
